bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Brantsteeles
Season 1 Contestants *Bridgette Dunning *Bronte D'Acquisto *Corey Brooks *Da'Vonne Rogers *Frank Eudy *Glenn Garcia *James Huling *Jozea Flores *Michelle Meyer *Natalie Negrotti *Nicole Franzel *Paul Abrahamian *Paulie Calafiore *Tiffany Rousso *Victor Arroyo *Zakiyah Everette Voting History Future appearances *'''Corey Brooks''', '''Michelle Meyer''', '''Natalie Negrotti''', and '''Paul Abrahamian''' all returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 2'', where they finished in 16th, 13th, 6th, and 5th place respectively. *'''Glenn Garcia''' and '''James Huling''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 9th and 11th place respectively. '''Paulie Calafiore''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 2 New Houseguests *Abi-Maria Gomes *Ciera Eastin *Corey Brooks - S1: 7th Place *Erik Reichenbach *Francesca Hogi *Jonathan Penner *Kelley Wentworth *Malcolm Freberg *Michelle Meyer - S1: Winner *Natalie Negrotti - S1: 9th Place *Ozzy Lusth *Parvati Shallow *Paul Abrahamian - S1: 8th Place *Peih-Gee Law *Reed Kelley *Rob Mariano Returning Houseguests This is the first season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Abi-Maria Gomes''', '''Ciera Eastin''', '''Erik Reichenbach''', and '''Ozzy Lusth''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 3'', finishing in 13th, 3rd, 9th, and 1st place respectively. *''Ciera Eastin''', '''Erik Reichenbach''', and '''Malcolm Freberg''' all returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in 15th, 10th, and 7th place respectively. '''Francesca Hogi''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 3 New Houseguests *Alex Willett *Danielle Lickey *Jason Roy *Justin Duncan *Kryssie Ridolfi *Michael "Cornbread" Ligon *Monte Massongill *Neeley Jackson *Scott Dennis *Shane Chapman *Shelby Stockton *Whitney Hogg Returning Houseguests This is the second season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Alex Willett''', '''Jason Roy''', '''Monte Massongill''', and '''Whitney Hogg''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 4''. They finished in 8th, 11th, 1st, and 12th place respectively. *'''Alex Willett''', '''Ciera Eastin''', '''Michael "Cornbread" Ligon''', and '''Whitney Hogg''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', finishing in 6th, 15th, 4th, and 12th place respectively. '''Jason Roy''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 4 New Houseguests *Brittnee Blair *Emmett Blois *Gary Levy *Ika Wong *Jon Pardy *Jordan Parhar *Morgan Willett *Neda Kalantar *Nick Paquette *Nikki Grahame *Phil Paquette *Sarah Hanlon Returning Houseguests This is the third season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Emmett Blois''', '''Jon Pardy''', '''Morgan Willett''', and '''Sarah Hanlon''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 5''. They finished in 4th, 1st, 9th, and 7th place respectively. *'''Alex Willet''', '''Brittnee Blair''', '''Jon Pardy''', '''Morgan Willett''', and '''Nikki Grahame''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars''', where they finished in ???, ???, ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Jason Roy''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 5 New Houseguests *Caleb Reynolds *Dan Gheesling *Elissa Slater *Eric Stein *Janelle Pierzina *Jordan Lloyd *Joshuah Welch *Meg Maley *Memphis Garrett *Natalie Martinez *Ragan Fox *Victoria Rafaeli Returning Houseguests This is the fourth season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Caleb Reynolds''', '''Elissa Slater''', '''Jordan Lloyd''', and '''Ragan Fox''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 6'', where they finished in 16th, 4th, 2nd, and 15th place respectively. *'''Dan Gheesling''', '''Jon Pardy''', '''Jordan Lloyd''', & '''Morgan Willett''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. '''Janelle Pierzina''' was also a candidate to return, but was ultimately not chosen. Season 6 New Houseguests *Brandon Hantz *Cirie Fields *Greg Buis *Jenna Morasca *Josh Canfield *Kelly Shinn *Ken Hoang *Michelle Schubert *Rupert Boneham *Sylvia Kwan *Todd Herzog *Trish Hegarty Returning Houseguests This is the fifth season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Voting History Future appearances *'''Cirie Fields''', '''Jordan Lloyd''', and '''Ken Hoang''' returned as houseguests on ''Big Brother 7: All-Stars'', where they finished in ???, ???, and ??? place respectively. Season 7: All-Stars Houseguests This is the sixth season to feature former houseguests returning to the game. Candidates *This season, four houseguests were invited to return and were involved with the vote, but was ultimately not chosen. Voting History=